Revenge of the Wicked Queen
Revenge of the Wicked Queen (the title is seen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (One day at the palace) (which is seen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A shadow appear on the palace) (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Door opens) (all of a sudden) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The shadow was over Anais) (who was relaxing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Huh? (Gasps) (when she sees the shadow approaching her) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It was the Wicked Queen) (who had arrived) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: The Wicked Queen. The Wicked Queen: So we meet at last, Queen Anais. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky came in): What's going on? (gasps) You again. The Wicked Queen: I've been waiting for you, Stephen. The circle is now complete. When we last met, I lost against a Pokemon battle. Now I will be master. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I know you hated kids. The Wicked Queen: Your powers may have gotten stronger... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, It might. The Wicked Queen: You should never have defeated me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: This time, You will again. (Pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it) The Wicked Queen: Now, I will destroy you. (takes out and ignites her red double bladed saber staff) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Double bladed saber. (gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Stephen, Be careful! (hides) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen pounces) (at The Wicked Queen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The duel) (begins.) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen ducks) (between the blades) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen ran) (forward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen pursues him) (to try and stop him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He hided) (for cover) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen looks around) (to find Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: AHCHOO! (sneezes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Huh? (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And saw Stephen who ducked) (for cover) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen stomped her foot) (causing her to groan in pain) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen ran) (to escape) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen growls) (angrily) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen ran outside on top of the palace) (to make sure no-one saw him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen came out) (to find Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Know you're out here. (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Boo! (Stephen jumped) (and almost fell off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Leaving soon? (Stephen steps back) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen dodges) (the blades) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Stephen. ! (looks up and sees him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They duel) (as the crackle of swords echo) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen jumps over her and kicked her) (in the face) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Ah! (rubs her face) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They keep dueling) (as the lightsabers swing and clash as sparks fly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen stands on the ledge) (almost falling off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen dodges) (and attacks more) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen drops his lightsaber) (to the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. (backs away, scared) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Wicked Queen: I should have known you get revenge on me for what I did with Aleshia. Just as you first beat me, I escaped. (Stephen gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? The Wicked Queen: Now, I shall do, what I should have accomplished... A VERY LONG TIME AGO! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She whips her cape at Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! (can't see) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! (tries to shake the cape off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But Queen) (tries to hold him back) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And pulls him off the ledge) (almost sending him falling down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He grabs the ledge) (at last) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He pulls) (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Wicked Queen: Ah! (falls over) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And hangs) (on tight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen gasps) (and swings) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy came in and grabs Stephen's hand) (at last) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. (hangs on tight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Queen swings) (back and forth) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And grabs the ledge) (at last) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Hold on. (holds onto Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (who faints) (as Queen gets up and laughs evilly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Witch Queen: Give that back! (grabs the cape) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Queen: Hmph! (puts her cape back on) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She climbs back up) (to the top) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Laughs evilly) (and stands up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy gasps in shock) (and blinks with worry) The Wicked Queen: Now, he small smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But the ledge crumbles) (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She slips) (and almost falls) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Gargoyle growls) (as The Wicked Queen gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Screams) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She falls) (with a Goofy yodel) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (SPLASH) (in the sea she lands) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen still hangs) (for dear life) Sandy: Hang on, Stephen. I'll save you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen slips) (and falls) Sandy: No, Stephen, no! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen plunges down) (toward the sea) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Someone flewed and catches Stephen) (just in time) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Huh? (blinks in fear) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Who flew and saved Stephen was) (someone Stephen knew) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It was Wonder Mouse Girl) (who saved) him Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Wonder Mouse Girl: You're saved, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wonder Mouse. Wonder Mouse: Yeah. That's me, alright. I've come to save you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. Wonder Mouse: You're welcome. 19:21 Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They hugged) (each other) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy came in) (to see if Stephen was okay) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She smiles) Sandy: Stephen, you're okay. Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes